


Hanyo and Devil

by Jasonhoran



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonhoran/pseuds/Jasonhoran
Summary: Towa Higurashi was pulled into the future and Raised in the Higurashi household. Her life is turned on its head once again when she is once more expelled and forced to attend a new school, Kouh academy.
Kudos: 7





	Hanyo and Devil

Sota Higurashi sits in the office of a school Towa beside him looking bored, Across from them sits an angry mother and her son, whose nose is very visibly broken and his eye swollen shut.  
The phone lights up and the receptionist answers listening for a moment before setting it down.  
“Mr higurashi he can see you now.” She tells him placing the phone back down as sota stands Towa following after quietly they pass a man and a teenage boy with a busted lip who just grins at her shutting the door behind them.  
“Hello Mr.Matsumoto.” Soto greets.  
“Hello Mr Higurashi, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances, I am sorry but we have no other option but to expel Towa.” he delivers without the regret he should have, glad to be rid of the troublemaker he believed the young Hanyo to be.  
“Mr. Matsumoto couldn't you give her one more chance?” Sota asks, already knowing the answer.  
“This is her Third fight In as many months , You're lucky I talked the other parents out of pressing charges.” he tells sota who sighs   
“I understand, Thank you for Your time. Is there anything else?.” he asks and the man shakes his head, Sota standing and shaking the man's hand they walk out Towa throwing the boys another glare as they leave through the front door walk quietly f until they're out of the school property and walking down the street..  
“So what happened?” he asks knowing his adopted niece.  
“Bastards tried to grope me, but of course I'm a troublemaker and no one believes me.” she huffs.  
“Ok, we'll try and find you a new school tomorrow.  
“Sounds great” She agrees halfheartedly, making Sota chuckle at how much she reminds him of her uncle.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Towa wakes up the next morning and finds a printed out sheet of paper slid under her door for a Kuoh academy. She reads it over wondering what the strange symbols printed onto the background of the paper are, she sets it on her dresser Dressing for the day walking out of her room and down the stairs to find Sota sitting at the table eating his breakfast.  
“So what do you think?” he asks looking up at her.  
“It's a school, What is there to think?” She says sitting at the table.  
“I had a little free time so I decided to look for a school for you, Kuoh was an all girls school up until last year so i think you'll like it better.”  
“Alright I'll call later and enroll you, try and have some fun on your days off okay?” he suggests.  
“Sure, thanks uncle Sota.” she says stealing bacon from his plate.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Three days pass quick, and Towa walks through the gates of Kouh freezing up as she feels herself pass through some kind of barrier, and for the first time in years she can smell Yokai in the air and something else darker, she flares her energy announcing herself as she walks towards The doors, walking through and up to the front desk.  
“Hello i'm Towa higurashi, today's my first day.” she greets  
“Hello,Today's youre lucky day we have a student who volunteered to show you to your clases.” she says, Koneko walking up to her, staring at her with no emotion on her face and towa grins at her, showing off her canines.  
“Can you take it from here koneko?” The front desk worker asks and Koneko nods gesturing for Towa to follow her walking down the surprisingly clear hallway.   
“Why are you here?” Koneko asks and Towa flexes her hand a faint green glow forming on her fingertips. A Clear Show of power.  
“I'm just a transfer student, I didn't know a Yokai would be here.” she answers honestly  
“Kuoh belongs to the gremory family.” a voice says.  
“Buchou” konico greets. And Towa looks away from the neko to see a beautiful redhead suddenly besides them, her very being radiating power.  
“I have no idea who the Gremorys are, but you don't smell human and you definitely don't smell like a yokai.” she tells her.  
“And what kind of yokai are you if I may ask?” rias questions.  
“mutt” koneko mutters and Towa scoffs.  
“I'm a Hanyo, but my father was a Inu-daiyoukai.” Rias looks her over appraisingly  
“Dai yokai? You must be very strong then, I'll ask again why are you at my school?”  
“I got expelled, and I needed another school. If you run this place can you get them to let me wear the boys uniform? I'm not a fan of the skirt.” rias smiles at her straightforward attitude, she can work with this.  
“That can be arranged, i wonder though how have you not heard of the gremory clan we are fairly well known devils.”  
“And what is a Devil exactly?” she asks and Rias furrows her brow.  
“You must be kidding, devils are one of the three factions.”  
“Never heard of ya. I haven't seen anyone who wasn't human for Ten years now. It's why I was so surprised this place smelled so funky.”  
“Devils are beings born in hell, we make up one of the three great factions amongst The Angels who live in heaven and the Fallen Angels. I'm surprised they haven't found you yet.  
“So angels are real, that's something.” Towa mutters and the first bell rings.  
“Would you be willing to talk with us after school, I can have someone bring you to our clubhouse.   
“Yea sure.” she says as the bell rings   
“Ok now koNEKO why don't you show me to my first class?” Koneko sighs looking at Rias who nods and Koneko starts walking Towa following her.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Towa can feel eyes on her as she changes into her p.e clothes revealing pale purple markings on her hips and on her wrists.  
“Do you like what you see koneko?” she asks, hearing koneko scoff.  
“I thought you were lying about your father.” Koneko says.  
“Why would I lie?” she wonders and then she hears whispers.  
“Wow, tattoos score” she hears someone yell whisper. From a hole in the wall. She dresses quickly leaving the room making her way outside koneko following close behind her as they round the corner finding two boys looking through a hole in the wall one wearing glasses and another with short hair. She cracks her knuckles loudly, the boys going ramrod straight. They go to run but towa is far faster grabbing them by the backs of their shirts and throwing them against the wall.  
“Do you know why i was expelled from my last school?” she asks them and they shake their heads.  
“I beat up two little pervs.”, she says and she can smell their fear. She's disgusted by what other emotions she can smell from the duo.  
“Ugh you two are so gross she punches the wall above their heads, cracks splintering from where her fist hits..   
“If I catch you perving again you're dead.” she threatens hearing footsteps approaching. The rest of the girls from the locker room swarm the duo she steps out of the wall letting them deal with them this time..  
“I hate perverts.” koneko says monotone.  
“Me too.” Towa agrees and the two of them head towards the gym.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The last bell rings and koneko leads Towa out of her class and towards the occult research clubhouse behind the school and the closer they get the stronger the smell of devil gets. She is led into the main building finding a blonde boy a black haired girl and the redhead.  
“Thank you for coming.” Rias says sitting on her desk her legs crossed.   
“I only came because you may have the answers to questions i've had for years.”  
“Oh, and what do you want to know.” rias asks curious.  
“What have you heard of a inu demon sesshomaru?  
“Sesshomaru is a fairly well known yokai, once the lord of the western lands. He died Over two hundred years ago fighting the last incarnation of the red dragon emperor, He is said to have killed him and then succumbed to his injuries shortly after.” Rias says and Towa sits down in the empty chair.  
“Where?” she asks voice hallow  
“Are you ok?``Rias asks, noting the strange look on her face.  
“Where did it happen?” Towa asks voice tight  
“Maybe we can work some sort of trade out for the information.” rias suggests And towa stands up her claws glowing green poison melting away at the carpet.  
“Where did my father die!” she yells at Rias, flaring her youkai,Koniko hissing. And Rias blinks in surprise.  
“Your father, Now that is interesting. Why should I tell you? what would you give me in return?” Rias asks knowing Towa could be a powerful ally if she could gain her favor.  
“What do you want.” Towa asks, barely restraining her temper.  
“Just one favor, to be asked of you in the future.” Rias offers and she narrows her eyes.  
“And what do you want me to do?” she asks not wanting to be stuck in an agreement without knowing the terms.  
“I just want your help in a rating game, a battle between devils.”  
“Fine. I'll fight for you one time. Where did he die?!” she asks again and Rias hops off of her desk a red magic circle forming under her.  
“I'll take you there, it's much faster this way.” she offers holding her hand out and Towa takes it. The two of them vanish.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The magic circle appears in the middle of a forest hundreds of large slashes carved into the ground from small slashes to giant cliffs, grass and trees having grown inside of them due to age.  
“Many have searched for his remains but none have found them.” Rias tells her and she can feel something drawing her forward. She takes off running towards it, incredibly fast.  
“Hey wait.” she hears Rias yell but she ignores it jumping over the giant gorges burnt deep into the earth sensing the remnants of the great battle still around her, seeped into the very soil. She runs until she reaches a great mountain sensing something buried inside of it, she reaches out her poison melting into the stone to reveal a green crystal orb, she rips it from the mountain as she hears the sound of wings and something landing behind her..  
“You found something?” Rias asks curiously, her wings disappearing into her back she feels a pulse of energy before they are pulled into the orb, both of them finding themselves in a massive world of green glass, a massive draconic skeleton resting in the center, the glass growing up the skeleton..  
“The body of the red dragon Ddraig.” Rias breaths out in shock at the power radiating from the being who had died so very long ago and then she hears a sob escaping her companion and footsteps echoing on the green glassy ground as Towa walks slowly towards the skeleton of a massive inu-youkai resting in the ribcage of the great dragon.   
“Father.” Towa says and then she sees them, two swords resting in the ground inside of her father's ribcage calling out to her, the glass seeming to have grown around them   
“Is that the legendary Bakusaiga?” Rias asks as Towa steps between the massive ribs of her father placing her left hand onto the bakusaiga feeling its power flow through her; she screams out collapsing onto her knees as her sleeve disintegrates revealing delicate purple markings on her wrist rias going to help her.  
“Stay back!” she yells at rias as the The sword starts sending pulse after pulse of energy out Rias forming a barrier around herself to the block out the blades of green crystal flying in every direction, Towa lets out a scream the energy finally dying out as suddenly as it had started the glass holding it in place falling away towa leans on the sword as she tries to catch her breath.  
“Are you ok?” Rias asks, dropping her barrier.  
“Yea, i'll live.” she says tucking the now sheathed sword into her belt and grabbing the other sword tenseiga pulling it easily from the glass and tucking it and turning to rias.  
“We should leave.” Towa says  
“How?” Rias asks looking around and Towa starts walking towards where they had come in rias dropping her barrier and following after her the two of them appear back in the ancient battleground,Towa picks up the green orb from the ground and tucks it into her pocket.  
“Can you take us back?” Towa asks and Rias nods, the magic circle appearing under them again and the duo appearing in the clubhouse finding Rias’s peerage waiting patiently for them.  
“Did you find what you were looking for.” Akeno asks. And Towa nods.   
“You held up your part of the deal, so you got me for one fight.” Towa says and Rias nods waving her hand and a male uniform in Towa’s size appears on the desk.  
“You can head home now towa, but please come back tomorrow after class, we have much to talk about.”


End file.
